


Help Never Comes Without a PRICE

by mickey0107



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107
Summary: Danny Fenton, otherwise known as the hero of the world, Phantom, has gone missing for hundreds of years. No one knows what happens to the halfa but many believe that he is dead. Now the Justice League has risen in his place to protect the people of the world. But this halfa can't remain in hiding any longer as old enemies arise. The League will realize that help doesn't come cheap.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, maggots! Breakfast time. Get your asses down to the cafeteria!" A guard yelled as there was a loud buzzing sound. Cell doors opened and people dressed in orange walked out of the cells, talking among themselves. There was one door where it was open but no one was coming out of it. One of the guards noticed and narrowed his eyes. He was wondering why the prisoner was not coming out of his cell. He looked around at the other guards who paid no attention to the door.

"Hey! You get out of here!" The guard said as he walked towards the cell. He could hear the snickers of the other guards as no one came out. The guard gritted his teeth and looked inside. "Get out or else you will be confined to the isolation chamber." Inside looked homey and comfy. There was a red fluffy couch with black pillows. There was a twin bed with black sheets and a white blanket. There were books on the shelf and a desk. It looked as if someone lived here. Then he saw a person sitting at the little chair in front of the window.

There were drawings everywhere and seemed to be of some remarkable work. The guard was in awe as he looked at the drawings. There were people that seemed happy, sad, angry, and more. The guard looked at one that he recognized, Ember McLain. The famous popstar whose music captured everyone. The guard shook his head and walked up to the person, touching his shoulder. Next thing that the guard knew was that he was on the floor and his back hurt.

"Don't touch me." The voice seemed cold and menacing as the guard looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were dull and lifeless as they stared at the guard making his shiver in fear. The guard felt something cold on his arm as he turned to see that the man was holding his arm with such strength. The man let go and stood up looking around. He cracked his neck and exited the room, making the guard able to move.

The guard exited the room quickly to see the other guards waving at the man, not getting any response but a nod. The guard quickly turned to see the warden. A beautiful woman with orange hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the guard as he quickly saluted.

"At ease. So what did you learn on your first day on the job?" The guard was confused. He was supposed to learn something? "That was prisoner 006. He's been here for as long as anyone can remember. Doesn't speak much but everyone learns not to mess with him or touch him in that manner." The guard now understood and turned to look at where 006 had gone off to.

"Do we have a nickname for him? Something easier to call him?" The warden nodded and the guard looked at her.

"We call him Fantomo." And with that the warden walked away, to someplace that the guard may never know. The guard took a deep breath and fixed his suit. He wanted to learn more about Fantomo.

The cafeteria was loud and noisy but quieted down once everyone saw that Fantomo walked in. Fantomo was tall, taller than most would give credit for. His hair was black with a single silver streak. His icy blue eyes that seemed to have no trace of life in them as they stared lifelessly at the server. He had a scar over his right eye which traveled from his forehead to his cheek. His body seemed strong, as his ripped biceps and chest seemed to pop out of his uniform.

No one dared to do anything as the server gave him two eggs, three slices of bacon, and some pancakes. Fantomo narrows his eyes as the server squeaks and gives him a plate of bacon. It seemed large amount as Fantomo took the two plates and began to walk towards his empty table. He puts his plate down then starts to walk around, giving everyone a piece of bacon, a taste of the outside world.

It was silent until Fantomo gave the last piece to the last prisoner and Fantomo sat down at his table. Nothing was touched until Fantomo picked up a fork and nodded his head. Once more the noise of talking and laughing filled the cafeteria. Fantomo took slow bites of his food, as if he was thinking about something.

"Hey, prisoners! Mail!" A guard yelled as he began to walk around the cafeteria, putting envelopes on the table. Fantomo watched in silence, as some of the prisoners got mail while others didn't. Well, it wasn't really his fault that those didn't get mail. Fantomo sighed as a stack of letters was slammed down on his table.

"Mail. I don't understand how you get so much mail." The guard said as Fantomo looked at the pile. Some of them were packages and he immediately knew where they were from. The guard left after Fantomo nodded his head and Fantomo began to eat once more. He would open the packages in his cell but he knew that many of the prisoners loved to wonder what Fantomo had gotten.

"Hey, Fantomo! What did you get?" A prisoner asked, Milo as Fantomo learned the names of the prisoners. Milo and a crowd of prisoners stood around Fantomo's table, making him a bit irritated but he didn't lash out. He would never do that. Fantomo sighed as he pushed his almost empty plate to the side and pull the mail towards him. Fantomo put the letters to the side, so he could read them later. There were 3 packages. One was huge, the others were small.

Fantomo quickly opened the big one where there were CDs and vinyl cases. He picked up one and a little card fell out. Fantomo quickly picked it up before anyone could read or see it. He looked at the CD to find Ember's name on it. Then there was a little signature at the bottom and some of the prisoners gasped.

"A signed edition of Ember Mclain's brand new album? You lucky dog!" Milo said as he put his arm around Fantomo. Fantomo narrowed his eyes and Milo immediately let go. "Sorry about that. No touch rule." Fantomo nodded and then put the CD back in the package. He took out another package and inside was a journal with a certain rune on the front. Fantomo's eyes lit up as he recognized the cover. He immediately put it away and turned to the next package. His eyes lingered on it as he opened it carefully.

He chuckled a bit, scaring the prisoners, as Fantomo saw a name on the side. He fully opened it to reveal a VHS tape. He wondered how old he was to remember this. Fantomo stood up and picked up the packages and letters. He headed upstairs to read the letters and possibly watch the VHS tape. But then Fantomo felt a familiar cold chill in his chest then he breathed out to reveal a wisp of blew escaping from his mouth. His eyes hardened as he sat on his bed in the cell, contemplating what to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash of red and blue crashed into the ground, creating a creator. Then out came a red caped crusader, known to the public as Superman. Superman narrowed his eyes at the floating figure in front of him. The figure had metal skin and a green flaming mane. There was an unearthly green glow around it.

"Ha! Kryptonian, you can only dream to beat me, Skulker, the best Hunter in the Infinite Realms!" Skulker said as he fired rockets at Superman once more. Superman quickly used his heat-beam to cut right through the rockets, exploding on impact. Superman took off throwing a punch at Skulker, but it only went right through him. Superman growled, his anger flaring as the being ridiculed him.

"Manhunter, this is Superman." Superman said as he dodged a laser aimed at him.

"What seems to be the problem, Superman?" Manhunter asked as Superman tried to punch Skulker once more.

"I have a villain here but I can't do any damage to him. I need some backup." Superman grunted as he took a hit right to the chest.

"I'll send help right away." And the connection was cut off. Superman continued to dodge as Skulker continued to fire at him. Superman wanted to just pummel this guy to the ground but he couldn't do it. Then a golden lasso shot forward, catching the kryptonian off guard, and tried to tie around Skulker but as always, it went right through him.

"What?" Superman turned to see Wonder Woman and Black Canary behind him. Superman smiled at them as he once again dodged a rocket aimed at him.

"What is this guy?" Black Canary asked as Superman sighed. He was getting tired and didn't want to fight anymore.

"His name is Skulker and for some reason he's hunting me down. Nothing seems to work on him as it goes right through him." Superman explained as Wonder woman nodded and Black Canary took a deep breath unleashing her sonar. Skulker disappeared from their sight and right as the sonar ended, he reappeared.

"When are you going to learn that you cannot hurt me? I am the greatest Hunter of the Infinite Realms!" Skulker shouted as he once again fired lasers at Superman. Then there was a blast which narrowly missed Skulker. Superman looked over to see the familiar dark plane.

"Batman, good to see you." Superman said as the dark superhero jumped out of his plane. Batman narrowed his eyes at Skulker as Skulker laughed.

"Martian filled me in the basics. Hawkgirl and Flash are on their way. So is Green Arrow. Black Canary, do you have any idea on how to beat this guy?" Batman asked as Black Canary shook her head.

"Nothing. My sonar doesn't even faze him. But this guy keeps shouting that he's from the Infinite Realms." Black Canary said as Batman hummed.

"Martian can you research on what this Infinite Realms is? Ask any of the other heroes out there if you need to." Batman said as Superman heard confirmation on his end. Superman again dodged and Batman sighed.

After a few minutes of battling, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Green Arrow arrived on the scene. They saw that only Superman was being targeted by Skulker who continued to evade every single one of their attacks. Each hero was beginning to get tired as they continued to fight.

Batman took a deep breath as he wondered how to defeat Skulker. Just then a burst of green light hit Skulker straight on, hitting him in the chest. All the heroes stood there in shock as Skulker flew into a building. Batman turned to look at who hit Skulker only to see a man holding a smoldering green gun.

The young man had black hair and icy blue eyes that made even Batman shiver. He looked at Batman and the caped crusader heard him sigh. Then Skulker was back in the air once more.

"Who dares attack the Infinite Realms's greatest hunter?" Skulker shouted as his eyes landed upon the man who shot him.

"You know, Skulker. I was wondering when you had enough of the realm." The man said, his voice cold and calculating. "But then I realized there was a law in place that you were not to bring harm to the living, yet here you are attacking in the human realm. I wonder what the king would say to that." The heroes watched in amazement as the man fired his gun once more hitting Skulker square in the face sending his head flying off. None of the leaguers moved as the man walked and picked up the head. Flash gagged as the man reached inside of the head and pulled out green blob.

"Wait! Wait!" A small voice said as the leaguers saw that the green blob was moving. "I, Skulker will not attack again. Please let me go!" Skulker pleaded and pleaded as the man sighed, his cold eyes narrowing.

"Since this is the first time, I will let you off without telling the king. But if you come back in the human realm again, he may not be so lenient, understand?" The man asked, his voice chilling the air. The leaguers watched as the green blob nodded and the man put the blob back into the head and then took the head back to the body, latching it on.

"Ah, yes. I will not harm anyone if I come back to the living. But the time keeper did ask me to bring you this. Saying that if I were to cause chaos, you will come to take this to the King." Skulker said as he held out a sealed envelope with a purple CW in the sealer. The man took the letter and nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets it. Go back to the Zone, Skulker." The man said as Skulker nodded and looked to the leaguers stealing their attention.

"Weak humans." And with that Skulker disappeared. Batman turned to look at where the man was but he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Flash asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Call everyone to Watchtower, we need to have a meeting."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fantomo entered his room and sat on the bed looking at the letter that Skulker had given him. It made Fantomo wonder why Clockwork would ever send Skulker if the time master himself could just come. Fanomto sighed and shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the thought anymore but he had to know what Clockwork had to say. Since it had been 30 years since he had last seen him and he was wondering what the old man had to say this time.

Fantomo broke the seal and carefully took out the letter. He lay back on the bed and began to read the letter.

Daniel,

I know that I could have come to you in person, but you needed to be revealed to the League. It may not make sense now but it will in the future. Phantasma has been swelling in numbers lately and it seems that the land has expanded, proof that your powers continue to grow and may never stop growing. You are almost as strong as me.

Daniel, your time as a hero is far from over. You are still needed in this realm but you will also be needed in another. Do not worry, just focus on this world for now. Danielle has been progressing more in her training, as Frostbite is proud to tell you that her ice powers have come to fruition. Pandora is wondering when you will visit.

But I believe you have some work to do. Good bye, Daniel. All is well.

-CW

Fantomo chewed the inside of his cheek as he sat up and put the letter on his desk. He stood up and started pacing. He wondered what his purpose was with the Justice League. Then a knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. Fantomo looked up to see the warden standing there looking at him with a smile on her face. Fantomo's usually dull eyes had softened with a little twinkle in them.

"What did I do thi time, Warden?" Fantomo asked with humor in his voice. The warden rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. She stood in front of Fantomo and smiled.

"I can't see my uncle?" The warden asked as Fantomo smiled. The warden hugge Fantomo and he quickly hugged back.

"I didn't know you were back so soon. How was the conference in Washington?" Fanotmo asked as he pulled away from her. The warden sighed and sat on his bed bouncing a bit.

"It was tiring. Still don't understand why we couldn't do it here in Happy Harbor." The warden said as Fantomo rolled his eyes.

"That's because Congress is in Washington. Did you get here this morning?" Fantomo asked as the warden nodded.

"Yeah, but you didn't see me. Also, I heard about Skulker and the League. But I know that they didn't defeat it. I wonder who did?" The warden asked as she stared at Fantomo. Fantomo chuckled and looked at her.

"Fine. I did intervene. Only cause, the League couldn't take care of Skulker. It's only Skulker. I mean it takes a while to beat him but it shouldn't take longer than 5 minutes to beat him. I mean it took me about 30 seconds to knock off his head. They're like children." Fantomo said as he looked at the warden.

"Dani told me that it took you awhile to get used to your fights. The League hasn't even faced this type of enemy before." The warden said as Fantomo rolled his eyes.

"But they defeated an alien invasion and other criminals in the world. Why should one ghost hunter phaze them. They're not new to the hero game which means that they're like children who don't know what to do. They don't even trust each other. A team is supposed to trust each other, but no they keep tabs on each other." Fantomo ranted as the warden looked at the note and rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe you have to teach them. Teach them to trust each other so that they aren't at each other's throats." The warden suggested as Fantomo rose an eyebrow.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not doing that." Fantomo said as the warden stood up and shrugged.

"You don't know. Maybe you will." And with that the warden left the room, leaving Fantomo to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

"Who was that?" Flash asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Call everyone to Watchtower, we need to have a meeting."

"Maybe you have to teach them. Teach them to trust each other so that they aren't at each other's throats." The warden suggested as Fantomo rose an eyebrow.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not doing that." Fantomo said as the warden stood up and shrugged.

"You don't know. Maybe you will." And with that the warden left the room, leaving Fantomo to think.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now…

Batman stood in front of League with the huge screen in front of him. He had gathered everyone in the Justice League for this conference. He was the only one standing in the room. The room was silent waiting for Batman to speak.

"As you all know, we encountered a malicious entity this afternoon." Batman said as he turned to see Skulker behind him on the screen. "This entity was different than all the creatures that we have encountered. It called itself, Skulker. He kept repeating that he was a hunter and from a place called the Infinite Realms." There was a loud gasp around the room and Batman turned back around to see Doctor Fate with a shocked expression.

"Did you say the Infinite Realms?" Fate asked as Batman nodded.

"What do you know about them?" Batman asked as Fate stood up. All eyes were on him wondering about this new place. Fate put his hands out illuminating them with gold and thus creating a projection of a green swirling mass.

"The Infinite Realms is a void between dimensions. Think of it like a string that holds everything together in place. Not much is known about the place but it was known to harbor ghosts." Fate explained as Flash scoffed.

"Ghosts, really? Are you saying that guy we fought was a ghost? Ghosts aren't real. It's not scientifically!" Flash exclaimed as Fate looked at him.

"This world isn't based upon your scientific ideas, Flash." Fate retorted as Flash sunk into his seat, pouting. "But the Infinite realms is also called the Ghost Zone. The inhabitants of this place follow certain rules but other than that, it is pure chaos. Though the zone used to have some kind of leadership, a monarchy as some say. It used to be ruled by Pariah Dark." The image changed into a gruesome looking man with a flaming crown and a glowing red ring.

"He was a tyrant and was locked away. Though he was released about 324 years go and resumed his terror upon this world and the realm. But Phantom was the one to stop him, making Phantom King of the Infinite Realms. But as we all know, Phantom has been missing for 300 years and now the individuals from the realms have come here though I don't know the reason why." Batman rubbed his chin looking at all the leaguers, evaluating their expressions.

"Thank you, Doctor Fate. If anything else comes up about the Ghost Zone, please contact myself or Manhunter." Batman said as Fate nodded, canceling his illusion and sitting back down. Batman turned back to the screen as it changed to show a familiar man that some of the members knew of.

"This is the man who defeated Skulker and took something from the hunter. I've done my research on this man, but nothing came up about him. Only one thing which was a prison in Happy Harbor. I assume that this man either works there or is a prisoner there. I would investigate myself but I have pressing matters back in Gotham to get back to. Wonder Woman, I would like you to investigate Happy Harbor Prison and this man." Batman said as Wonder Woman nodded.

"Then that is all, meeting adjourned." Batman turned to look at Black Canary and sighed. "Black Canary, how are they?" Canary looked at Batman and shrugged.

"They could be better but right now Superboy just needs to focus more. Robin is too used to just you and him. Miss Martian needs a bit more time to get used to earth. And the rest of them aren't really used to each other. But I think they'll get used to it." Canary explained as Batman nodded.

"Make sure that they don't do any missions. They can't go out into the field just yet." Canary nodded, but she felt that this wasn't right. She knew that they wanted to do more but this was the safest option for them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fantomo had a weird feeling. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad. Just somewhere in between. He knew something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. His leg bounced as he tried to think of what might happen today. A day had passed since the incident and Fantomo knew the League was somehow going to take initiative and try to find him.

Fantomo chuckled to himself as he knew he wiped himself and his daughter from the database as citizens of the United States. Technically they weren't, but Fantomo wasn't going to admit it. He sighed as he waited. Everyone was in their cells waiting for the next break, and Fantomo was just sitting and thinking.

He glanced at a leather journal and sighed. He had to draw again. He stood up from his bed and headed over to the desk. He sat down and opened up the journal, taking a pen from the pencil holder. Fantomo began to sketch. He didn't know what he was going to sketch but it was going to be amazing. He closed his eyes allowing his hands to do the work as his heart fell upon the paper.

When he opened up his eyes, there was his drawing. A drawing of Dan. Fantomo clenched his jaw as he closed the book. Maybe it was a sign but he thought that maybe it was something else. Fantomo set the pen down and ran a hand through his hair. Then he heard footsteps. A small smile graced his lips, and he turned to see the warden at his door.

"You have someone wanting to talk to you." Fantomo had stood up and sent a quick smile at the warden before it disappeared. He had to act tight-lipped. As if he wasn't already. The Warden put cuffs on him loosely, as she knew he could easily get out of it. She walked out and Fantomo followed her. He could see some of the other prisoners looking at him, watching.

"Hey, Fantomo! Are you going out again? Can you tell my wife that I miss her?" Fantomo turned to see Enrique Francisco. One of the innocent men that were put in here. He was only here because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He held a grudge against Green Lantern, since he was the one who put Enrique in here in the first place.

"Sorry, but he's not going out today. He's going to meet someone." The warden explained as Enrique sighed. Fantomo stared at Enrique before going up to him. No one made a sign to stop him as Fantomo stood face to face with Enrique.

"You don't belong here, innocent. You belong out there. I'll make sure of it." Fantomo said as Enrique saw genuine care in Fantomo's eyes. His own eyes started to water up as he nodded.

"If you do that, I will be forever in your debt." Fantomo nodded and began to walk towards where the visitation rooms where. Fantomo walked in there to see the American woman herself, Wonder Woman. Fantomo hid a smile as he sat in front of her and stared at her with his usual dull eyes.

"Here you go, Wonder Woman. He's not much of a talker but we call him Fantomo. No one knows his name here as you saw in the files." The warden said as Fantomo continued to stare at Wonder woman, probing her mind with his telepathy.

"Thank you," Wonder Woman said as she nodded to the warden. The warden smiled and turned to leave, not without giving Fantomo a worried look before the door closed behind her. Wonder woman looked at Fantomo who stared at her with a dull stare.

"Nice to meet you, Fantomo. I am Wonder Woman." Wonder Woman said as Fantomo just nodded. She felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze but oddly felt at ease. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the King that Skulker had mentioned." Fantomo stared at Wonder Woman looking through her mind.

I wonder why he is staring at me? Fantomo read as narrowed his eyes even more concentrating on what she remembered. Fantomo smirked as he went through her memories of her childhood to now. Wonder Woman shifted underneath his cold gaze until he blinked and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Fantomo shook his head and Wonder Woman mentally cheered that she got him to respond. "Can you tell me about the King of the Ghost Zone?" Although Fantomo was surprised, he didn't show he disappeared, 300 years ago, he made sure that all the books and information on the ghost zone was either destroyed or hidden away.

Fantomo shook his head and Wonder Woman sighed. "Can you at least tell me your name?" Fantomo shook his head and the door opened. Fantomo watched silently as the door opened and the warden walked in. Fantomo secretly gave her a small thankful smile as he stood up. But that smile was quickly replaced by an emotionless face.

"Sorry, Wonder Woman but your time limit is up. I hope you learned a lot about Fantomo." The warden said as he stood up and turned to look back at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman sat there, saddened by the fact that she didn't learn anything but she didn't show it on her face. Fantomo leaned in close to her ear and quietly whispered.

"The League shouldn't probe so much into the unknown, Diana Prince." Fantomo drew away leaving a shocked look on Wonder Woman's face. She watched as the door closed behind the smiling Fantomo. Wonder woman stood up and walked out of the prison as fast as she had gotten there.

Fantomo watched through the one-sided window as Wonder Woman left the room. He turned to the warden to see a scowl on her face. Fantomo blinked as he tried understanding why she was looking like that.

"What's wrong?" Fantomo asked as the warden looked away.

"Nothing." Fantomo chuckled and stared at the warden, noticing that she was puffing out her cheeks like she always did when she was pouting.

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" Fantomo put a hand on his great niece's shoulder, gently turning him towards her.

"I thought that you would go back to heroing after this." Fantomo sighed and put on the cuffs on his wrists.

"You're my sister's great great great grandchild, Jasmine. My niece that has the same name as your great grandmother. But after I lost her, lost my parents, my best friends. I was never the same. I gave up a life of a hero because I realized I already had a family to protect. You. After your brother had died, I swore to watch over you. Since you are the last of my family, excluding Danielle. She's the same as me." Fantomo said as Jasmine looked at her uncle. She had known him all her life, but she had never seen him with that wistful look in his eyes.

"I hope that one day you will. And possibly save the world again." Fantomo rolled his eyes as he held out his cuffed wrists to his warden niece.

"Come on, Miss Warden. Take me to my cell." It was Jasmine's turn to roll her eyes as she lead him out of the room into the corridor full of cells.

"You can barely call it a cell. And I already put Enrique's file on your desk. Good luck." Jasmine said as Fantomo nodded at her. He would change the League's mistakes first before ever helping them. After all, why would he help them if he never got anything in return?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonder Woman stood in the Zeta Tube with a worried look on her face. Manhunter was already there to greet her but didn't say anything given the forlorn look on her face. Manhunter had already called Batman via telepathy and knew that bat themed crusader was on his way. What shocked Wonder Woman out of her thoughts was the AI's voice of the arrival of Batman.

"Did you find anything out about him?" Batman asked as Wonder Woman sighed.

"I looked at his file, and it was completely blank. The warden, Jasmine Hughes, claims that the man just appeared one day seeking retribution by staying in the prison. Since he never gave his name, everyone in the prison referred to him as Fantomo." Wonder Woman explained as the two male heroes continued to listen.

"So Fantomo isn't even supposed to be in Happy Harbor in the first place. Did he answer any of your questions?" Batman asked as Wonder Woman shook her head.

"All he did was either nod or shake his head. He didn't talk. But we know he isn't mute since he talked to Skulker the day of the attack." Batman nodded. "But when Warden Hughes came back to pick up Fantomo since the visitation time was up, he whispered in my ear." This caught the attention of both heroes. "He knows my name, and he knows about us probing about Skulker and his king. I think he knows about all of us." Batman froze in place as he narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't risk his identity and he wondered how this 'ghost' was able to figure out all of their civilian names. Batman shook his head at the idea. He couldn't assume that Fantomo knew all of their names, but it would be absurd not to consider the idea that he might know.

"I will talk to the Warden tomorrow and find out any information that regards Fantomo. Maybe this will give time for the young league to take on their next mission." And with that Batman left to prepare leaving Martian and Wonder Woman by themselves.

"Did anything else happen with Fantomo?" Manhunter asked as Wonder Woman pondered.

"It felt weird to be in the same room as Fantomo. He stared at me and it seemed as if he was looking straight into my soul. It chilled me to the bone, but I felt oddly at ease. It's too complicated to explain." Wonder Woman said and Manhunter nodded.

"I understand. I just hope that Bruce doesn't do anything too drastic."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat on the couch watching the newest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He was so into the detective scenes like Sherlock and Holmes. It reminded him of when he was with Batman but now he was stuck here as if he was a sidekick all over again.

"Robin is everything alright?" Robin turned to face Miss Martian, otherwise known as Megan. The green girl stared at her teammate in worry as he nodded his head.

"I'm fine. Really." Robin said with a smile on his face to let the alien girl know he was doing fine. But Megan didn't believe him although she left him to his own thoughts.

"B-02." Everyone in the mountain perked up at the announcement of Batman entering Mount Justice. They watched in anticipation as the bat hero walked into the room. Kid Flash was jumpy waiting for a new mission, but he refrained from blurting out.

"I have a mission for you. Sit, and I will explain it to you." Batman said as the young Justice took seats on the couch. The room went dark as Batman showed a picture of a man.

"Who is that?" Aqualad asked as his curiosity peaked.

"This is Fantomo. Not his real name but we cannot find his real name at all. But he is a prisoner in Happy Harbor Prison. We are trying to find more about him but he is not in any of the databases. Wonder Woman can attest to that. I will be stalling him and the Warden while I want all of you to search the room to anything of Fantomo's life." Batman explained as Robin raised his hand.

"Why is this man so important?" Batman pulled up a picture of a metal man next to Fantomo's picture.

"Because he defeated this entity also known as Skulker. While myself and the League had problems facing Skulker, Fantomo wasted no time in defeating him. And thus we have to know how he defeated Skulker so when the time comes again, we can deal with other individuals like Skulker." Batman explained as the young justice team nodded.

"When do we move out?" Kid asked excitedly.

"This afternoon. Make sure you aren't seen." Batman turned to leave and the Young Justice was alone to themselves. Kid finally shouted in excitement.

"Yes! Finally, we get a mission." He said as he pumped his fist in the air. Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but he himself was itching for a mission. But his curiosity was skyrocketing. Why would the league be so interested in a man? A prisoner no less.

"We must be prepared. Batman said this afternoon which means we have to meet him at 12 pm." Aqualad said taking initiative. The team quickly scrambled to find their gear and head to the bioship. Miss Martian closed her eyes concentrating on maneuvering the ship and camouflaging it.

A few minutes later, the young justice league appeared at the Happy Harbor Prison. Kid walked out of the camouflaged bioship looking around.

"This place looks too dreary. I wonder why Bats wanted us to search this guy up?" Kid Flash asked as he slowly walked ahead of his peers.

"Don't question him. He must have a good explanation. And he did tell us this guy did defeat a criminal whom even the justice league had problems with." Aretmis said as they encountered the dark crusader at the front of the prison.

"Good, you're here. I want you to head into the prison before me so that it seems that I'm alone. Make sure not to get caught." Batman said as the young team nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Wonder Woman left, that feeling in Fantomo's stomach had gone away. But now it was back. But it felt stronger this time. He looked at the food in front of him and narrowed his eyes. It was lunch, and he had to come out of his cell to eat. Maybe he should go to his cell early. Fantomo got up, losing his appetite and headed back to the cells.

Then he felt it. Since he wasn't full human, his other senses were enhanced and thus grew used to the smells around the prison. But this was new. There were 7 new scents that he picked up. One of them was far from his cell but the other 6 were in the direction of his cell.

Fantomo's eyes widened, and he rushed over to his cell. The door was open as it always was but nothing looked touched. Fantomo didn't dare touch anything until he noticed a flattened picture on his desk. His eyes narrowed as he carefully picked it up. There was Danielle's picture.

He mentally cursed just in case they were still there. Fantomo put the picture back in its right place and looked around carefully. A little glimmer captured his attention but he didn't show it on his face. He carefully watched as that glimmer moved out of his cell and down the hallway. Seems that he needed to do more research on the Justice League.

"Fuck, now they know about Danielle. I better tell her. Maybe as Phantom." Fantomo said as he closed his eyes and pulled at the familiar cold in his chest. White rings appeared around his waist traveling vertically in opposite directions.

His orange clothing changed into something like a medieval knight. He wore black armor all over without a helmet. There was a green skull with horns where his belt should be. Around his neck was a green chain which was attached to a white cape. On his right chest was a small white DP symbol. Above his head was a green flaming crown and on his right hand was a glowing red ring.

Fantomo looked at it with sad eyes as his cape whipped around him. Fantomo went invisible and disappeared from his cell, going hell knows where.


End file.
